This type of processor is known in the prior art. It typically comprises a driving block topped by a bowl. The driving block comprises a driving shaft mobile in rotation about an axis which is vertical or nearly vertical. Said shaft is disposed in the bowl through an opening in the bottom of said bowl. A treatment tool, generally comprising cutting blades, is placed onto the driving shaft. The cutting blades can thus ensure the cutting, the mixing or the emulsion of food placed in the bowl, such as for example fruits or vegetables. Such a food processor is described for example in document FR2641458.
The bowl is in general removable from the driving block. Thus, after the operations of cutting or mixing, said bowl can be raised in order to transvase its contents in another container. For this purpose, as illustrated in document FR2641458, the bowl can be equipped with a handle.
In order to simplify the operations of manufacturing and assembling the processor, it is usual that the treatment tool, such as a knife, should simply be fitted onto the driving shaft and maintained thereon by gravity. When the bowl is raised from the base, the knife can be easily dissociated from the driving shaft by a movement along the axis of said shaft. The knife can then be manually removed from the bowl in order not to fall when pouring the mixed preparation.
However, in certain circumstances, the knife can prove to be difficult to remove from the mixed preparation. It is for example the case when said preparation is hot for the user is likely to burn his/her hand when plunging it therein.
Document US2011/0180645 relates a knife able to be snapped onto a driving shaft. Thus, such a knife is not likely to fall when tilting the processor. However, this knife is provided with relatively complex snapping means.
Processors such as “blenders” are also known in the prior art, in particular those adapted to the preparation of hot soups. In these processors, the knife is firmly fixed to the bottom of the bowl. However, this type of knife is generally more fragile and more difficult to clean than a removable knife.